Rosario vampire the force
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Tsukune Auno, a young mandalorian jedi is on the run from the newly formed empire with his cousin kyoko and end up on a planet called earth, more specifically yokia academy, will they be safe from the Empire or will the sith agents track them down?
1. Chapter 1

Rosario vampire: the Force

Tsukune Auno a teenaged force sensitive mandalorian was on the run. He and his cousin kyoko had fled from the jedi temple the second they intercepted a transmission about order 66 meant for commander Rex, he ordered them to get in the shuttle and go as far away from Republic and federation controlled space as quickly as possible.

They barely had time to pack their things. Kyoko only got out with her armor on her back and her blaster pistol. Tsukune on the other hand had the clone troopers armor he wore, his lightsaber and a holocron he was studying at the time.

The shuttle pod they were using was a prototype two person recon grade tie fighter kyoko owned and was painted with the mandalorian Crest and a defaced death watch brand below it.

"Now what? The temple's gone, the jedi dead, what do we do? " tsukune asked sadly as he looked out of the front window at the endless blur of white and blue that was hyperspace.

" We survive for now, hang low and such. " kyoko shrugged lightly." Head off to wild space, know a planet we could stay at for now. "

" that's where we're headed? " tsukune asked as he eyed the hologram of a mixed climates planet, roughly the same size as tatooeen." this, Earth? "

" well it ain't no mandalor. " kyoko chuckled slightly." but it's better than Hoth or Tatooeen. "

" What about alderon? " tsukune asked.

" nuh uh, too close to coroscant, clones would find us too easy there. " kyoko replied gravely as the ship's comm spurred to life.

" Rift rider, you copy? " a teen's voice asked.

" This is Rift rider, how's it going fette? "kyoko asked over the comm.

" I told you that I prefer Bobba, my First name. " came the agitated reply." anyway, Palpatine put out a bounty, four hundred thousand credits if ya bring in a jedi, half if you bring them in dead. "

Kyoko and tsukune cast each other nervous looks and tsukune stayed quiet.

" sorry Fette, don't think I know the location of any at the moment, try Jabba's palace. " kyoko explained, knowing full well that the criminal Lord wouldn't know a thing.

" alright, till next. " Bobba fette chuckled before the comm clocked off. Kyoko quickly deactivated the comm as to avoid any tracking.

" Exiting hyperspace in two days, what do we do now? " tsukune asked bluntly as he messed around with the gold colored holocron. You see during the war the jedi got desperate, even resorting to training force users who walked the line of dark jedi and regular jedi, the Twilight Jedi as the clones called them, would utilize both sides of the force, but often focused on the easier to control ones such as love or happiness.

Tsukune was one such jedi, his master, a twi'lek called carro G'hani was killed two days ago during a battle by a exploding spider Droid, tsukune still missed him as he was his father figure since his real parents Kasami and Kogi Auno died during the siege of mandalor. Kyoko was a run away, her father joined death watch and killed her mother for going against his decision.

Tsukune sighed as he closed his eyes. The holocron which was a octohedron began to shift and rotate at the corners until it formed a pyramid shape and opened, a holographic projection formed as information began to scroll. During the two day trip they both got ready, tsukune studied the holocron and kyoko adjusted her blaster's sights.

When they finally exited hyperspace, they did so hitting atmosphere. Immediately kyoko began to pull up but the ship was groaning under the stress of a violent reentry. They ditched into a charred Forrest.

Tsukune groaned, during the crash, his belt had snapped and he ended up slumped over the controls. Luckily his white and blue clone armor took the brute of the impact. "you alive?" tsukune groaned.

"I'll live. " kyoko replied groggy, having hit her head on the steering wheel." welcome to Earth. "

" The planet hates us already. " tsukune joked dully.

" No wompa dung. " kyoko replied." how do ya feel? "

" like a gundark was set loose in my head. " tsukune groaned as he pulled himself up and kyoko undid her buckles.

" well, let's see who we pissed off this time. " kyoko sighed. Going by her previous track record, whenever she crash landed, she ticked someone off, often the copilot or whoever she nearly crashed on.

Tsukune put away the holocron and had his lightsaber at the ready. Kyoko Hit the explosive release button since the door was jammed and with a burst of pressurised air, the hatch few open with a pop. Standing there was a woman in a black dress with a staff which had a green gem embedded in it. I her eyes were violet and her hair was done in numerous plats.

"hi, I'm ruby, would you two be Tsukune and kyoko? " the woman asked.

" what if we are? " kyoko asked wearily.

" I'll escorts you to the headmaster, he sensed your arrival. " ruby explained.

" Sith? " tsukune asked tensly.

" what's a sith? " ruby asked. Tsukune could tell she meant them no harm and honestly had no clue what he was talking about.

" never mind, why does this headmaster want to see us? " kyoko interrupted.

" Well I'm not sure actually. " ruby shrugged." I'm just his assistant. "

" we'll follow for now. " tsukune replied." we're not exactly local. "

" well that much is obvious, especially by the way you two are dressed and the thing you arrived in. " ruby smiled happily." come on, this way. "

Kyoko and tsukune nodded but followed the woman wearily. They eventually ended up at a primitive but large building where various humans and nonhumans wandered around. Ruby took them to one of the towers of the building and opened a door, inside sitting at a desk was a elderly Wan in white robes.

"He safe? " kyoko asked warily.

" Well, he's not sith. " tsukune shrugged slightly.

" come in, I'm Mikogami, headmaster here at yokia academy. " the old man introduced." The reason I called you two here is I know your ship is wrecked and you're trying to stay low on the Empire's radar, I am offering you to stay here for the next three years at my school. "

" why are you helping us, no such thing as a free kill after all. " kyoko replied, using the old mandalorian saying.

The old man steeped his fingers and leaned forwards." so very true, I am simply wishing you two would encourage my students all humans aren't bad. "

" We're mandalorians not humans. " kyoko supplied.

" to them there's little difference as most haven't heard of them, I to admit I haven't." mikogami supplied then handed them both a sheet of paper with strange writing on it. "I just need you to fill out some details as to not cause distress amoung the staff."

"Sir, what language is this? I know mandalorian, galactic standard, sith and wookie but not this. " tsukune explained.

Mikogami looked perplexed for a few moments then nodded in understanding." I'll ask ruby to help you two then. " he then rung a small bell on his desk and the woman from before came in." ruby, they need help with their forms, they don't understand the language written here. "

" of course headmaster. " ruby bowed as she took the forms." if you'd follow me please. " both mandalorians nodded and followed ruby to another room where she sat at a desk and pulled out a pen.

" name? "

" tsukune and kyoko Auno. " tsukune supplied.

" age? "

" I'm 17, he's 16." kyoko shrugged.

"species? "

" both mandalorian. " kyoko explained.

" abilities? "

" Extreme reflexes. " kyoko shrugged.

" Reflexes and I'm force sensitive. " tsukune explained.

" uh, the what? " ruby asked as she stopped writing.

Tsukune used the simplest way he could think of describing it as." Like a type of magic. "

" oh, okay. " ruby smiled and began to write." hometown? "

" I'm from Bloods den on mandalor. " kyoko explained." tsukune too. "

" okay, allergies? "

" none. " both replied.

" any weapons or dangerous appendages? "

" blaster pistol. " kyoko smiled as she patted the holster.

" lightsaber. " tsukune replied.

" alright, just need to know now if there are any cultural issues we may need to be aware of. " ruby smiled.

" mandalorian right of combat, marriage acts 3,4 and 7 and possibly the Twilight order laws. " kyoko replied. " order laws? " ruby asked.

" deadly force is used if nescicary, all sith are to be detained, no abuse of power and finally never harm a innocent. " tsukune recited calmly." the right of combat states that if a mandalorian is challenged or challenges someone to a honorable fight, they must comply or they will be executed. "

" and marriage laws? " ruby asked, unfased by the right of combat.

" Law 3,multiple marriages are aloud if all parties have legitimate claim. Law 4 any attempt to harm one in the household is a direct insult to the entire household, law 7, consumption of blood from the body is a marriage proposal just as slapping the ass, offering a animal hide or offering of a sacred family treasure. " kyoko explained. Tsukune gave her a odd look.

" since when do you remember laws? " tsukune asked in shock.

" since I needed to know the law to break them. " kyoko smirked happily.

" okay, well that's done then, I'll hand these to the headmaster and be right back. " ruby smiled and walked off. When she returned she handed them a set of keys each and told them to find the room number on the key. After a lot of difficulty they found their rooms, unfortunately tsukune and kyoko got the only available rooms in the girls dorms so tsukune got a lot of odd looks. He wished the boys dorms weren't full.

He found the door with the same symbols on the key and the note ruby gave him to explain why he was there. He knocked on the door twice.

"Hold on, I'm coming! " a girls voice called. She sounded almost like ahsoka tanno in a good mood. The girl who answered the door was slim but fit, had pink hair and a cross hanging from around her neck." uh, who are you? "

" I'm tsukune Auno, I think this is the room I'm supposed to go to." tsukune explained as he showed her the key and handed the note which he couldn't read. The Pinkett read the note then reread it before ushering him in.

"so they stuck you in here? " she asked. Tsukune just nodded." that must suck. Unless you're a pervert, you aren't are you?! "

" I'm not, I simply don't act like that, it's against the jedi code to mistreat others. " tsukune explained.

" what? The note said you're mandalorian though? " she stated.

" I'm am, jedi was a group I used to belong to, we acted as peacekeepers but we were betrayed and slaughtered by the councilors forces. "tsukune sighed then noticed that there was only one bed." I'll sleep on the couch. "

" oh, no its okay, we'll share. " she smiled." oh by the way, I'm Moka akashiya. "

" nice to meet you moka. " tsukune smiled." I hope we can be friends, never had many outside of the jedi academy. "

" must of been lonely. " moka sighed." I know what it's like, throughout middle school, humans teased me and my sister Ura and isolated us. I hate humans, they're the worst. "

" not all of them are. " tsukune explained to moka." one of my friends Caleb was half human just like my other friend anikan. "

" they, didn't tease you for being different? " moka asked.

" no, well they didn't like me at first because I was mandalorian but they warmed upto me once they found out we all weren't like those who joined the death watch. " tsukune smiled gently." just give people a chance. "

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a silver haired girl who looked like a older Moka." who are you boy and what are you doing here? " she demanded.

" he's tsukune, the headmaster put him with us because there are no other rooms available. " moka explained." he's nice Ura so please don't show him his place. "

" Why shouldn't I? He looks week to me. " moka scoffed." he doesn't have any aura! "

" uh, like this? " tsukune asked as he gave off a force signature, Ura was floored in shock, he matched her power with ease. Moka fell on her ass too, completely awed at the boys aura. His aura was powerful and dark but didn't promise pain or suffering but comforted them like it would protect them.

"interesting. " Ura stated as she stood up once tsukune eased off with the signature." you're rather powerful. " she stated she then bit into his neck and began to drink.

" sorry! " moka whimpered then also bit him, tsukune was shocked stiff. Eventually they did let go, sealing the wounds shut.

" Why are you blushing? " Ura asked bluntly.

" uh, I-it's just where I I'm from drinking ones blood is a m marriage p-proposal. " tsukune stuttered nervously.

" Sorry I didn't know! " moka gasped with a deep blush.

" well, I admit that would explain why you stiffened, and you are powerful enough to stand beside me, sure why not? " Ura shrugged bluntly.

" what? " tsukune gulped.

" Oh for the love of... My proposal stands tsukune. " Ura explained simply." Do you take it or should I make you know your place? "

" I'll t-take it. " tsukune stuttered, he was brave yes but he had little backbone to women who weren't trying to kill him.

" good, moka? Where do you stand? " Ura asked bluntly.

" I think I'd just like to be friends. " moka replied as she poked her fingers together nervously.

" Moka, don't lie. " Ura growled.

" Fine! I really love his blood! It's got a rich texture and the flavor is sweet but spice at the same time! It is sooooo good! " moka replied dreamily.

" I take it whatever you guys are blood is your diet? " tsukune asked nervously.

" yes it is. " Ura nodded as moka continued to go on about tsukune's blood." vampires need two pints of blood a week to survive"

"oh, okay then." tsukune replied calmly.

"tomorrow we'll take you to meet our friends. " Ura stated bluntly." Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby. "

" the headmaster's assistant? " tsukune asked.

" yes, you've met her? " Ura asked.

" yeah, when we crashed here she was waiting for us. " tsukune admitted as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

" very well, it's dinner time so what do you want to eat? " Ura asked.

" Actually what is there to eat? " moka asked, snapping out of her daydream.

" I don't know exactly, this is my first time here so I don't know what there is and what's good. " tsukune replied.

" I'll make a simple curry. " moka offered.

" Uh, Ura, what's curry? " tsukune asked.

Moka raised a eyebrow but decided to explain." it's meat, vegetables and rice covered in a spicy sauce. "

" sounds like Madoe. " tsukune replied." except we use a bitter fruit for it instead of vegetables. Its actually rather nice. "

" interesting. " ura noted as moka began to get everything ready.

" I never get how people can cook using such primitive kitchens. " tsukune noted." then again, I'm helpless without kyoko helping me. "

" who's she? " ura asked bluntly.

" My cousin. " tsukune replied." she's next door. "

" she moved in with kurumu? I feel sorry for her. " ura stated, suddenly a loud" Pew! " sounded as a hole the size of a penny was formed in the wall. Moka ducked in fear and tsukune and ura rushed next door, fearing someone got shot. Ura kicked the door down to find kyoko laughing her as off and kurumu observing the hole.

" what happened? " tsukune asked.

" she used my gun to kill a spider. She missed. " kyoko laughed.

" hey no fair! I hate spiders okay and... Who is he? " she trailed off.

" mine. " ura growled possessively as she grabbed tsukune's armor clad arm. Kyoko began to laugh harder at her cousin, mainly because of his embarrassed face." oh.. Oh man,did did she propose or something? "

" yes, admittedly be accident at first. " ura noted making kyoko fall over as she held her sides laughing.

" I'll have him. " kurumu hissed at moka.

" over my dead body. " ura growled back.

" oh God, oh God, hahahaha! " kyoko lugged." L-law of manda-hahaha-dalor, you b-both can. Hahaha! "

" Mine! " both moka and kurumu growled, each grabbing tsukune by a arm.

" May the force help me. " tsukune sighed as he continued to be used for tug of War. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario vampire the force

Ch2: jedi meets sith

It was tsukune's second day at the Academy and ura was taking him to meet her friends. He still hadn't gotten anything else to wear and was forced to wear his armor he arrived in which got weird looks from the students. He kept his Saber strapped to his waste. Ura walked by his left side while holding his hand, kurumu kept ahold of his right hand and refused to let him go since she tackled him this morning.

Tsukune had to admit that the blue haired girl was obsessive. She called herself a succubus, a species he'd never heard of before. Ura gave him the advice that if he kissed her, it'd end up with him being mind controlled. Tsukune didn't want to test it at all, fearing it would be like a permanent jedi mind trick.

As they approached the school ura lead him off towards a group of girls, ruby amung them. A young brunette girl in a odd outfit with a pointed hat and a violet haired girl with something sticking out of her mouth.

"Mizore, yukari, ruby. " ura called.

" Hey ura. " the violet haired girl called blandly. She gave a simple wave in greeting.

" Who's he desu? " the little girl asked cheerfully.

" My fiance Tsukune. " ura stated.

" My fiance you blood sacking bitch! " kurumu growled as she glared at moka.

" mine! " ura growled possessively.

"desu?" the girl questioned.

"long story short my people have odd marriage customs allowing for multiple marriages, ura proposed by accident then for real once I explained and when kurumu found out, she wanted to have me, my cousin kyoko told them about multiple marriages so kurumu wants in. " tsukune sighed." anyway, I'm tsukune, a mandalorian. "

" yukari Sendo, witch desu! " the little girl introduced.

" mizore shirayuki, Yuki onna. " the violet haired girl introduced timidly.

" Huh, didn't think I'd find one here. " tsukune stated as he looked at mizore.

" well Yuki onna do prefer the cold. " mizore stated.

" Not that, you're force sensitive, like me. " tsukune explained.

" force sensitive? " mizore asked.

" we move things by thought. " tsukune explained as his lightsaber levitate from his belt and floated in front of him." the force connects everyone and everything, it's the life-force of everything and everyone. Force sensitive beings can manipulate the force to move things around them. "

" cool. " mizore stated bluntly." So you think I might be able to do that? "

" of course, if you train hard. " tsukune explained." I'm a twilight jedi, I could teach you how to be one if you wish. "

" of corse. " mizore nodded calmly." but you would teach me? "

" I would. I'm a jedi Knight, so I could take on a padawan. " tsukune smiled while kurumu and ura continued to fight each other.

" padawan? " mizore asked.

" apprentice. " tsukune explained basically.

" sure but can it wait until after class? " mizore asked softly.

" sure. " tsukune smiled with a nod.

" Class? Oh jease I almost forgot! " ruby gasped as she handed tsukune a slip of paper, oddly in mandalorian." your cousin helped me find a sypher for our alphabets so I wrote this up, it's your time table for class, just stick with ura and her friends. "

" thank you. " tsukune nodded." but I don't have a uniform, just my combat armor. "

" Your uniform will be done at the end of the week. " ruby explained.

" thank you ruby. " tsukune bowed politely as his lightsaber clipped back into his belt.

Suddenly bells sounded across the campus. Ura and kurumu led him to homeroom, ura sat behind him, kurumu next to him, mizore and moka sat at the back of class next to each other.

" good morning class! " a woman in jeans and blouse smiled cheerfully." today we have new students, Tsukune Auno is the first here meow! "

Tsukune suddenly shuddered, a sith was near. He rose his hand." miss, we've got a problem! "

" what is it Mr Auno? " she asked. The door was flung open and a black haired girl wearing brown robes walked in, a lightsaber on each wrist and the sith seal on her uniform." hello, you must be... "

" Kora grievous! " tsukune growled as he abruptly stood up and drew his lightsaber, not yet igniting it.

" Well, if it isn't tsukune. " the girl smirked darkly as her yellow eyes glinted.

" what are you doing here? " tsukune hissed defensively, honestly worried about the bystanders.

" well after I killed your parents, I figured I'd take a vacation. " Kora grinned savagely." looks like I can wipe out the Auno clan. " she grinned as she drew and ignited her purple blades. Tsukune ignited his white Saber and got in a defensive stance. All the students quickly cleared away from them.

" Don't move. " came a firmilular voice. It was kyoko, she was in full battle armor and had her blaster pointed at the sith." under mandalorian law you shall be executed for dishonorable combat and conspiring against the mandalorian people. " she then faced the class briefly." stay out of this, mandalorian right of combat means you do or you'll be exicuted"

" Mandalor's under imperial control girl, your people are nothing. " Kora snarled then twisted around and sliced her blaster in two before shoving her away using the force. Kyoko slumped to the floor unconscious.

" Don't touch her. " tsukune growled. He charged at the sith and slashed at her with his blade. She raised her blades in a X shape and blocked the strike before kicking him back. Tsukune rolled under a slash which broke a desk in two. For three minutes their blades blurred and collided, sending sparks flying. He brought his blade up and blocked her first blade but her second came down, flinging his Saber away and deactivating it. She held a blade to his throat. A pained expression on her face.

"why? " she growled." why can't I kill you?! "

" Kora, don't do this. " tsukune requested.

" why can't I kill one measly fucking jedi?! " she snarled at herself before she glared at tsukune.

" Kora, put your lightsabers away, we're around innocents. " tsukune tried to calm her." you don't have to be a sith. "

" I... Don't? " she asked hesitantly." Father always told me that the jedi killed mum, why should I spare one? " she asked in a low tone.

" you didn't know, did you? " tsukune asked sadly." Kora, you never had a mum, you're a Clone. You're just a female grievous made in a test tube. "

" that's a fucking lie! " Kora snapped." Dad told me I was in the bucta tank because kanobi tried to kill me! "

" Kora, I've seen it with my own eyes, you are a clone. " tsukune argued." your so called father saw you as just a weapon,"

"lier. " Kora growled softly as her eyes began to water.

" Do you ever remember anything before the tank then? You don't have a belly button either, Kora, you may be a clone of a monster but you don't have to be one. " tsukune soothed gently. Kara's blades switched off and she dropped to her knees crying. Tsukune stood up and collected his blade and confiscated kora's.

" miss, I'll take her to the nurse, also sorry about the mess. " tsukune explained nervously to the teacher.

" o-okay, ura, please help him? " nekonome asked timidly. Ura nodded and helped tsukune move both the sobbing sith clone and kyoko. Tsukune took Kora and ura took kyoko.

" why is she reduced to that state? " ura asked to tsukune who was carrying Kora bridal style as she sobbed into the crook of his neck.

" I helped her remember the terrible things her 'dad' had done to her, all the innocents she killed under false truths and what happened on the Radnor. " tsukune explained.

" what happened? " ura asked softly.

" Master Kanobi and I were sent aboard with a platoon of clones once we disabled the ship to capture grievous, when we got to the medbay we found clone pods, he just finished killing one that was matured, he was about to kill the last when he attacked him, during the fight a stray shot broke the tank open and she fell onto the floor. Grievous detonated a energy cell, killing the clones, when she opened her eyes, she saw me and kanobi fighting off general grievous over the dead female clone. He sent us back, grabbed Kora and sealed the door behind him before setting the reactor to overload. " tsukune recounted with a sigh." two months later, we found Kora again, this time leading a platoon on genoceus, I offered to help her but she ignored me and fled."

"Poor girl, what do we do with her? " ura asked gently.

" I was thinking about trying to teach her to be a jedi. " tsukune explained." everyone deserves a second chance. Even sith. "

Later that night Kora woke up in a primitive medical room on a bed. She groaned as she tried to sit up only for her side to flare in pain." fuck that smites . " she muttered.

" good to see you awake. " tsukune smiled from the chair next to her bed.

" why haven't you killed me yet? " Kora asked softly." I'm not even a real person, just a fucked up experiment. "

" that's where you're wrong, you're a person, clone or not. " tsukune explained." what matters are your choices. "

" so, you were serious? " Kota asked.

" yeah, I am, so what do you say, want to be a jedi? "tsukune asked.

" sure, why not, beats being beat up by Palpatine and the clones. " Kora shrugged." forgiven? " she asked extending her hand.

" forgiven. " tsukune smiled as he shook her hand.

" when do I start training? " Kora asked.

" tomorrow, I'll help you and my padawan. " tsukune explained.

" the rule of two. " Kora smirked lazily.

" yeah, now get some rest, we've been excused from class for the next week due to your outburst. " tsukune explained.

" so I went homicidal butch? " Kora asked innocently. Tsukune sighed, he had a lot of work cut out for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosario vampire the force

Ch3: walk the line

It was week three at the Academy for tsukune and kyoko. Both had joined different clubs. Kyoko joined the marksman club to get practice with her blaster which she repaired shortly after it was damaged by Kora. Tsukune joined the newspaper club with Kora, who only joined as it was the club with the least perverts. During the first five minutes of club they already confirmed gin the werewolf was a pervert and Kora beat him up for suggesting it was tsukune who was peaking up everyone's skirts. Ura had fun showing gin his place for certain, the wolf ended up beaten half to death.

Tsukune mizore and Kora were all sitting by the pond in the woods meditating. Mizore had mastered the basics of the force which included sensing living and nonliving entities, basic levitation of items, provided they were small and light of course, and how to communicate telepathically. Mizore as usual took to the meditation with ease having been a quiet person already. Kora, however was having trouble as sith did a lot less meditation and her new jedi ways was frustrating for her, especially the no violence unless necessary rule as her instant reaction was generally to beat into them or slice them to bits.

"Guys, somethings... Odd. " mizore stated as her face contorted with confusion while she kept her eyes shut." it's like a unpleasant cold feeling. "

" I feel at also. " Kora stated." it's suffocating almost. "

" I haven't felt this since the incident at the temple. " tsukune stated slightly scared." Possibly anikan. "

" your friend? " Ura asked from the edge of the clearing. Her and moka were sparring there just trying to keep in shape.

" former. " tsukune answered simply as he opened his eyes and stood up." Mizore that's enough for now, Kora too. " both girls nodded and stood up. Kora stretched, making her shoulders pop.

" okay, what's next? " mizore asked.

" we've got club now, after that I'll see if there's anything in the holocron about any temples on this planet. " tsukune explained." We'll meet back here tomorrow at five, okay? "

" Wait, don't we have club then? " Kora asked.

" in the morning. " tsukune clarified. Kora groaned but mizore shrugged, she was up at that time anyway.

Once everyone was at the club room they began their work. Mizore was out investigating stuff, kurumu was writing up dating advice, yukari was doing a horoscope, gin was 'supervising' /being lazy, Moka was writing a story about the Sci-fi club's fund raiser movie night and coming up, ura was writing self defence guides, miss nekonome was eating a sushi and squid filled sandwich at the desk happily and tsukune was writing a story on the recent events which occurred around school with help from Kora since she could actually read the language which tsukune struggled with.

"tsukune, come here for a moment? " ura asked absently.

" sure ura, hold on a second. " tsukune said before he saved the writing then walked to the window where ura was.

" tsukune, who is that? " Ura asked as she gestured out of the window at a bald woman who stood there in a black dress.

" Vestress. " tsukune breathed in shock." Mizore, go to kyoko next room over and stay there, Kora get your Saber. "

" got it. " mizore stated. She couldn't sense anything but she could tell tsukune was worried so for now she'd listen to his advice.

" what's wrong, sizou? " Kora asked grudgingly.

" Vestress. " tsukune stated as he walked towards the door." whatever she's doing here, it can't be good." Kora gulped nervously. Vestress was Duku's apprentice and a powerful spiteful woman who was violent beyond belief. When they got outside they found she was wounded severely and her Saber was in ruins, possibly kept as it was a keepsake to her. Her left eye was slashed over and grayed, obviously blinded in that eye. Her lower lip was cut and bleeding and when she gave a soft smile they could see she was missing a tooth. Her uniform was in tatters and her left leg looked mangled, she sat on the ground and had obviously dragged herself there.

"A sith and a jedi, together? Guess I'm not the only one who knows this empire thing was stupid. " Vestress muttered to herself.

" Vestress, what are you doing here? " tsukune asked tensly.

" I ask for haven or death, whichever I don't care, life's not worth it anymore. " Vestress spat some blood on the ground in defeat." The sith want me dead for helping tanno, the rebels don't trust me so I came to this backwater world to hide"

Tsukune watched her closely for a few moments then nodded. "Vestress, for your crimes against the jedi during the clone wars, I herby sentence you to death." Vestress lowered her head, expecting to be executed on the spot. "however," tsukune continued making Vestress look up in confusion. "The crimes were against the jedi, not the Twilight, I will not execute you, however you will still have to go before the headmaster, the one in charge of this area. He will have the final say."

Vestress nodded in understanding. "It is more than I deserve."

"Kora, come on, let's take her to mikogami, we can clear her crash site later. " tsukune explained. Kora huffed, hating the idea of helping the sith but went with it anyway. Tsukune didn't trust her, she always worked a angle to her advantage and she had been a known double crosser. Neither Kora or tsukune knew this yet but tsukune was very right indeed, for in orbit a single white triangular star destroyer stayed in orbit, monitoring everything. 


End file.
